That Can't be Right
by JesseLou
Summary: During a potions lesson, Harry, Ron and Hermione seem to travel to a Parallel Universe where Neville's got a girlfriend and is the most popular guy in school, the Marauders and Lily are Professors and Draco isn't all that popular.


Jay-ka's nuts: Yes, Yes

Jay-ka's nuts: Yes, Yes! I am back and ready to roll!! WOO! P

I hope you all like my idea for this Story; Harry, Ron and Hermione somehow travel to a Parallel Universe during a Potions incident and meet people their friends and new family members, but their friend's aren't at all the same. I hope you understand, but if you don't, you soon will!

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the Plot, I am afraid to say

--

"… And now add 4 ounces of eye of Newt," Snape droned on in his normal, drawling tone to his class of 5th year Gryffindors and Slytherins. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger carefully weighed out 4 ounces of Eye of Newt, but due to the tension between the three students and their teacher, Ron accidentally added another 2 ounces of the ingredient, causing a sudden explosion.

"Ronald, that was totally stupid of you," Hermione said, standing up from where she fell onto a hard, stone floor. Harry and Ron also stood up and brushed themselves off from the dirt and dust from the floor and the surroundings around them.

"Where are we?" Harry asked, looking around the empty, dank corridor which seemed to not hold any light, apart from the fire at the opposite end of the corridor, "Are we still in Hogwarts?"

"'Are we still in Hogwarts?'" Ron muttered, mimicking Harry, "Of course we are! Don't you see that symbol on the… Hermione, where _are_ we?" He asked, not recognising the corridor once he looked at it, and really looked at it.

"I don't know, do I?" Hermione snapped at Ron, looking around her also, before heading towards the other end of the corridor, "Let's go and have a look,"

"What if that explosion caused us to go back in time," Ron said, following Harry who had caught up with Hermione, "OR taken us to a parallel world,"

"Don't be stupid, Ronald," Hermione said, looking back at Ron as they seemed to enter the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts, "How can a potion do that?"

"I don't know, but it was just a suggestion," Ron said, before seeing a very familiar face, "Neville?" he asked, approaching the teenager, who looked exactly like he did before the explosion, but his aura seemed a bit different

"What of it," Neville snapped back at Ron, glaring at the Trio, "Now who and _what_ are you?" he asked, grimacing at the group. A small sigh was heard from behind Hermione, and the owner of the sigh soon showed herself to the group,

"Come on, Neville," The 5th year Gryffindor said, her black and purple hair tied up in a ponytail, a few curly strands framing her face, allowing her emerald green eyes to stand out more, "Leave them alone. They are probably new,"

"Get out of this, Jessica," Neville said, his tone a lot softer as he looked at Jessica's face, "If they are new, then they'll have to learn about the Food Chain here,"

"Fine, Ignore me. But I will tell Finnegan about this," Jessica said, before looking at Harry, Ron and Hermione, giving a small smile to Neville before walking away, possibly heading to find Seamus Finnegan. It wasn't long until the group was approached by another person,

"Hey, bro," An older girl said, standing by Neville, looking quite like Neville, having the same brown hair and eyes, apart from the fact she wore glasses and seemed smarter, "Have you seen Granger?"

"Yeah, she was just here," Neville said, the tone in his voice darkening slightly, "Why? What has my girlfriend ever done to you, Natasha?"

"Me? Nothing. But she's done something to Seamus," Natasha said, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at Harry, Ron and Hermione, "Who are these goofballs?"

"No-one of any importance," Neville said before he turned and walked away, Natasha following him. Harry and Ron looked at each other, before looking at Hermione, whose face seemed to have paled slightly

"This may be a problem," Hermione said, looking around, seeing people she knew, some people she didn't, and some people who's attitudes have changed greatly, like Neville's,

"You think?" Ron said sarcastically, "Neville was acting Like Malfoy. That girl, Jessica, looked like you and that girl Natasha freaks me out,"

"I never knew Neville never had a girlfriend," Harry said, "I mean, I didn't think he would get a girlfriend because he's too shy. But this Neville… something is definitely wrong,"

"I think we should talk to someone," Hermione said, seeing Jessica walk back again, "Excuse me," she said, tapping Jessica on the shoulder, causing her to look at her

"Yes?" Jessica asked, "Oh, you're the people Neville was being horrid to. I'm sorry, he's normally not like that to his friends, but as you're new, I guess he had to show who was the boss around here,"

Harry and Ron looked at each other as Hermione continued to speak, "Yeah, we are new. Could you help us,"

"Sure, what do you need help with? Is this your first time to Hogwarts?" Jessica asked, noticing the robes on the Trio, "Gryffindor, congratulations. It's the best house by far since Professor Potter's been elected as our Head of House,"

"'Professor Potter'?" Harry asked, interested since his surname's popped up in the conversation, and Jessica nodded with a smile on her face

"Yeah, He's the Transfiguration Professor," Jessica said, "Then there's his wife, Professor Evans, as it would cause some confusion if there were two professors with the same surname, who's the Potions teacher. Professor Potter's best friend's, Professor Black and Professor Lupin are the Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts Professors,"

"What are their first names?" Harry asked, now really wanting to know about the Professors,

"Professor James Potter, Professor Sirius Black, Professor Remus Lupin and Professor Lily Evans," Jessica said, "They are the nicest people ever. Me, Neville, Draco and Ginny hang around with them once school's finished, like a second family,"

"Miss. Granger, what are you doing inside on a day like this?" a deep male voice drawled from behind Jessica, causing her to close her eyes slightly,

"Right, the reading Session," Jessica said, turning her head to look at Professor Lupin. Harry, Ron and Hermione gasped, as Lupin looked exactly the same as he did, which wasn't really a surprise.

Lupin chuckled, "It's alright. I bet you've been busy trying to get Neville to be nice to everyone," he frowned as Jessica sighed again, before looking at Harry, Ron and Hermione, "Good day, who might you be?"

"Oh, I'm Harry Potter, this is Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger," Jessica looked up at Hermione once her surname was mentioned, "We're exchange students from America,"

"I never knew Dumbledore arranged exchange students to come over," Lupin said, studying the Trio's facial expressions, before shrugging, "Mind you, no-one knows what that man does these days,"

"Knowing him, thinking of more brilliant ways to live," Jessica smiled, "So, Professor, you wouldn't mind telling Draco that I'll meet him later, I've got to give this lot a tour,"

"It would be an honour, Granger," Lupin said, bowing slightly before leaving the group. Jessica laughed and indicated the group to follow her,

"Hogwarts is extraordinary. A lot of things happen around here," Jessica said, as a siren sounded across the castle and its grounds, "The lunch bell _had_ to ring now. Well, I guess you'll have to meet up with Neville again, and meet Draco and Ginny,"

--

Jay-ka's nuts: Wow… well, stay tuned for the next chapter so see what Draco and Ginny are like, how Harry, Ron and Hermione settle in, and who exactly Jessica is.


End file.
